


Pixie Dust

by invisible_aliens



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_aliens/pseuds/invisible_aliens
Summary: Trixie and Keris get together, with a little help from Penny.Written for the Carry On Countdown 2018, day 17: WLW





	Pixie Dust

**TRIXIE**

I hear Penny sigh from the other side of the room. 

“Do you have to do that when I'm still in the room?” 

Oops. She's right, Keris and I are getting a bit carried away. I'm sitting on my bed with my back against the wall. Keris is sitting on my lap as we kiss. 

Penny's right, we probably shouldn't do this while she's in the room, but she's here  _ so often.  _ (She studies too often. Her problem is her boyfriend doesn't even live in the UK. Maybe she's just jealous…) 

I push Keris off me. “Shall we go for a walk?” I ask. 

She nods. 

I take her hand as we leave the room, and I can hear Penny breathe a sigh of relief. 

The truth is, we sort of owe Penny a bit. She helped us get together in the first place, in fifth year. 

 

At the start of fifth year, Keris and I got paired to do an assignment together. We already knew each other, of course, but hadn't really talked much. 

She was the first person I'd met who thought pixie dust was actually kind of cool, and not just annoying. (“It's so sparkly!” she said.” It's like glitter, but magical!”) 

This meant she was the first person not in my family who was willing to sit right next to me.

It took us a long time to do that assignment. I don't even remember what it was about, now. We'd sit on my bed, or sometimes Keris’, get our laptops out, and sit there chatting instead of getting any work done. (I think our procrastination made Penny nervous we weren't going to get it finished on time.) 

Keris talked about how she wanted to be a magickal psychologist, which made me nervous, because I had not idea what I was going to do after school. (I still don't.) Keris was really supportive, though. 

“There's no hurry. You've got lots of options. It gives you freedom.”

(She's always that positive. When I said I thought it was sad Simon and Baz hated each other but still had to be roommates, she said, “Doesn't mean they'll always hate each other. They're still just working it out.” That's just unrealistic. I don't think I've ever those two say a single nice word to each other.)

So the night before it was due, we had to stay up really late to get it done. I think Penny was off on some adventure with Simon, so we had the room to ourselves. (I don't know how she manages all that stuff with Simon. It must be like at least one extra subject added to her workload.) It was almost three am when we finished, and Keris was too tired to be bothered going back to her room. We both fell asleep on my bed. 

It's only a single bed, so in our small space we ended up almost cuddling in our sleep. We woke up when Penny got back from her adventure, at almost seven am. She gave a bleary look as we stirred. 

“You two finally got your act together then?” she asked, yawning. 

“Huh?” I asked. 

“You got together,” she said, waving a hand in our direction as she put her glasses and wand next to her bed, took off her shoes, got into bed, and clicked off her lamp. 

“Anyway, congratulations,” she mumbled, falling asleep almost instantly. 

“What's she talking about?” I asked Keris. 

“I don't know. Let's just go back to sleep.” She wrapped an arm around me, pulling me against her so her chin rested on the top of my head. 

“Sounds good,” I mumbled. 

We both fell asleep before we realised what she was talking. 

I passed through the next day in a haze of tiredness, but we did hand in our finished assignment. I don't think it was until the day after I realised what Penny had assumed. 

“Penny thought we were together,” Keris said to me. “As in, a couple. Girlfriends.”

I laughed. “She always thinks she knows what's going on. Well, sometimes, like this one, she's wrong.”

“Does she have to be, though?” Keris asked hesitantly. 

It took me a moment to process what she was meant. 

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” 

She blushed. “Yes. I just… After Penny said that, I got thinking. And I really like you, Trixie. I like your carefreeness. The way you just go with the flow, even though it worries you sometimes.” 

She stops talking and looks down at the ground. 

“Yes! I want to be your girlfriend.” I  _ really _ want to be her girlfriend. I just hadn't realised. (I hadn't even realised it was an option. Stupid heteronormativity.) 

Penny laughed a lot when we told her. “I'm just glad it worked out! I was so tired, I didn't even think whether what I was saying was true or not.”

I didn't really talk to Penny that often, (I think she's always found me a bit annoying…) but she was quietly supportive of our relationship, unlike Keris’ roommate who just gave us nasty frowns. 

We were the first openly gay couple in our year. (Although Keris has always had this ridiculous theory that Dev and Niall had secretly been seeing each other since before we even got together.) 

 

Keris pulls me closer as we enter the cold Woods. It's basically the only place we can go where we can be pretty sure we're not going to be interrupted. 

We curl up together under a tree. Everything's been so wild and stressful lately, it's nice to just take a moment to relax. 

“Do you think all this stuff with the Humdrum is going to get resolved?” I ask Keris. 

“Probably. I hope so, anyway.”

“Do you think Simon's actually got it in him, though? He's powerful, yeah, but he never seems to really be in control.”

She rests her head against mine. “I'm sure Penny will help him. And if she can't, well, then we'll have to make sure we look after each other. Whatever happens.”

We stay in the Wood until just before curfew, relishing the sliver of peace. 


End file.
